


DDLC Yuri/Reader Imagines

by Byjov



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Imagines, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, a list of things about your relationship, she loves you, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byjov/pseuds/Byjov
Summary: She loves you more than anything, you love her more than anything.
Relationships: Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	DDLC Yuri/Reader Imagines

You don’t really like it when anyone else so much as glances at them, but when Yuri traces her finger over the scars on your arm- some faded, others much more recent- you can’t help but feel loved. Understood.

She knows you get sad sometimes, that stare off into space, lose track of your surroundings, the demons are so loud today kind of sad.  
When this happens, she holds your hand in her own, and runs the other through your hair, just like she knows you love.

As you grow closer over time, she starts to recognize the signs early, and lays your head down in her lap almost preemptively. It helps. More than you’d expect.

She tells you she loves you. A lot. Yuri knows how important it is for you to hear it, and she knows how easy it is to forget. So, she resolves to never let you forget.

She’s not big on PDA, but she does insist on holding your hand pretty much every time time you’re out together. Just your provides her with a sense of security she hadn’t known before.  
Neither you nor her have the energy nor the desire to go out much, though, so you’ve spent many nights in together. Sometimes watching movies, sometimes reading together, sometimes just using the other as a temporary, unbelievably tender, escape from reality.

How does she always smell so nice? It’s hard to describe it; you’ve tried. The only word that’s ever come close is “home.”

You still give her the same butterflies you did back then. She still blushes when you lean in for a kiss, and you can feel her heart start to race when the two of you so much as hug. She’s nervous. She’s in love, after all.

Yuri frequently talks about marriage; less as a possibility, and more as a certainty. She says things like “When we get married…” and “When we move in together…” that fill you with unparalleled happiness. Euphoria, even. You felt you were unlovable for the longest time, and yet here she was. Changing that. Changing you.


End file.
